


Suri's Baby Sister

by PickleandtheQueen



Series: The Family Circle [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleandtheQueen/pseuds/PickleandtheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suri gives a brief history of his relationship with his sister, Viola</p><p>(Suri and Viola belong to me and forgotheparable)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suri's Baby Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forgotheparable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotheparable/gifts).



> Warnings for mentions of transphobia

When his sister hatched, no name that was suggested by his family suited the tiny little sprout. Suri remembered being jealous of the tuft of ebony hair on her head - he would eventually grow hair of his own, but that was not until much later, and he usually shaved it off as caring for it was too much effort - and commented loudly to his father that he wanted some too, and asked why the new baby was cooler, even as name after name was suggested.   
“Violin?” said Goten, and there was a brief pause followed by a sigh and his father shook his head.  
“This one doesn’t like anything we offer. Suri was so easy.”  
Then Gohan suggested “Viola,” and he remembered the way his father’s ears had perked and his lips had twitched in a smile. And Suri recalled how even the baby - Viola - had seemed to react. He had felt the little one’s joy at the name. It felt like a puzzle piece had just clicked into place in his head, in his heart.

Of course, they didn’t know she was a sister at first. Namekians were all the same; they did not have boys and girls or mommies and daddies, not in the way that humans did, nor was one parent expected to take on any particular duties. Suri did not really understand that growing up, raised as he was among humans. However, when Dende explained it to him, it made sense, and he accepted it as such. It seemed more fair anyway. 

It was around that time that Viola began to object to the prospect of being his brother. But it was not that hard to start saying ‘sister,’ to start saying ‘she.’ Perhaps he did not understand why it was so important to her, but it made her smile, and if it made Viola smile, he was happy to do it. Suri happily carried his little sister around and let her paint his nails and played tea party with her and Popsicle. He learned to braid her hair and tie ribbons in large bows. Suri was very good at tea party, as house was already his favorite pastime, and Viola was overjoyed at his willingness to join in on her games. 

“This is my baby sister!” he exclaimed, kissing her on the cheek and cuddling her close. As far as he was concerned, it was the best time of his then-short life. 

But it was also around that time that Suri learned the Earth was not as nice a place as he had once believed. 

“Sister,” he corrected for the fifth time that day. It had been a year since Viola had asked. What was so hard about it? Grandpa Ox got it, and he was very old. Why couldn’t some of these people get it? “Sister,” Suri repeated, more loudly, as someone once again referred to Viola as his brother. 

It was not so difficult when Viola was little, he recalled, coldly staring down at a teenager who had had called her something awful. When she was younger and at that age where kids all looked the same and human parents seemed to aggressively dress their children in a particular gender’s “proper” clothing to avoid confusion, people had not questioned her femininity. But now that she was older and starting to grow into her body, the cruel nature of humans was revealed. 

Sometimes, he wished they lived on Namek, and suggested so more than once. But it would never work - Grandpa Ox’s health was slowly failing, and Mom was taking care of him most days, and even after he eventually passed, they would never be able to leave Gohan, Videl, and Panny. And they couldn’t come to Namek; Gohan and Videl were too established in the public eye as professionals in their fields, and then Goten was just starting his professional career. Leaving Earth was not an option, although it was tempting, a potential promising break from the cruelty of humans. 

Sitting outside of the principal's office, with his sister beside him, Suri wiped the blood off of his knuckles, nose crinkling in disgust. 

“You shouldn’t have gotten involved,” Viola murmured, and he could hear tears in her voice. Suri turned to her and grinned, chubby cheeks framing his long fangs.

“How could I not? You’re my baby sister.” 

And he kissed her on the cheek.


End file.
